One
by Yiku Mitsui Briefs Jaganshi
Summary: Well, we've come a long way. This idea came to me in a dream. It's based on the kick-ass song by Metallica. No yaoi, no humor, just sad and death-like stuff. Also a brief moment of reminiscing (sp?).


Yiku: Yo, this is just a story I typed while other ideas are formulating in my mind. Now if you all will bare with me momentarily as I go into a sentimental mentality, I'll only take up a few moments of your time.  
  
As you all know, my first story Expecting turned out to be my first big hit. Even though the telling of the story sucked, I feel that the idea was unique.  
  
Then I turned to humor, and out sprung Mega Party. It was a hilarious story involving my cousins, Wolfcry and Sheba, and of course some anime characters.  
  
My life turned back into sadness when I wrote The Greatest Man I Never Knew, my first songfic. My knowledge was a bit impaired (and still is, mind you), as I didn't know how to activate my italics key to make it appear on FF.net.  
  
Then, I went back to Mega Party and returned with a sequel. After doing so, I went out, got wasted and was later picked up by some friends. They all told me stories of themselves, and we all sang, laughed, cried, and sometimes just stared blankly at each other. I disappeared in these stories, and most thought me dead.  
  
After my sudden disappearance, I returned with an action fic, titled Tears of Venus. I only got a few hits, but I think that was a result of the sucky title. After two chapters, I am still idealess.  
  
But then, as I took a nap earlier one Sunday, an idea came to me and smacked me hard across the face. It ordered me to give it life or it would consume and kill me.  
  
I couldn't let that happen. That is what provoked me to be typing right now.  
  
Such is the tale of my sad life. But all of that is the past, and here, I'm pretty damn sure it's the present.  
  
Here's a good old songfic to those who were mercilessly left out in the cold, instead of sharing in others' stories.  
  
Enough with my senseless rambling. Just read the damn story.  
  
Disclaimers: I own only myself. But sometimes I just wonder.  
  
One  
  
Tight straps bound his wrists and ankles to the huge table as Hiei opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling as he tested out how well they would hold him. He could barely move.  
  
I can't remember anything.  
  
Shigure had tried to talk him out of the operation, yet he was determined to live through it. Shigure finally gave up, and started up the machine.  
  
Can't tell if this is true or dream.  
  
Hiei blinked a few times as the needles slowly lowered themselves until he felt them hit his skin, and finally pierce it.  
  
Deep down inside I feel to scream.  
  
He hadn't anticipated the pain to be this immense. He was confident that if he tried hard enough, he could focus his thoughts to somewhere other than his torture. But it was nearly impossible.  
  
This terrible silence stops me.  
  
It was then Hiei noticed how unbelievably quiet it was. He could no longer hear the machine whirring as it drilled into his forehead. He figured he must have passed out from the procedure.  
  
Now that the war is through with me.  
  
He tried to twitch his right arm, and was surprised to feel it move around all the way. He realized he was standing and took notice of his surroundings.  
  
I'm waking up I cannot see.  
  
He saw a figure standing there and couldn't quite make out who it was. Hiei tried to take a step, but fell onto the ground. He looked down at his feet and gasped.  
  
That there's not much left of me.  
  
A strong rope of some sort bound his feet. He felt the rope tighten every second, until he finally saw blood pour out of his ankles. He knew that if anymore strain were to pull on it, his feet would be gone.  
  
Hiei felt the pain shoot up into his legs, and tried to scream, but found he couldn't. The pain was almost more than he could bear.  
  
Nothing is real but pain now.  
  
Hold my breath as I wish for death, Oh please, God, wake me.  
  
As the torture worsened, Hiei felt himself falling forward. He saw the ground coming closer, but never hit it.  
  
Back in the womb it's much too real.  
  
He tried to open his eyes, but they remained shut. He could feel the table under him, proving that he was back into reality. He struggled to hear, but found he couldn't. He couldn't even lift his head to cry out.  
  
In pumps life that I must feel.  
  
He felt as if he was dead, but knew it wasn't the case. If he was really dead, then he would at least be able to open his mouth. But his mouth remained shut, as if it had been wired closed.  
  
But can't look forward to reveal Look to the time when I'll live.  
  
Hiei assumed that this was only a stage of unconsciousness, and that he'd wake up feeling like himself soon. But for the moment, he dwelt on this new feeling he felt: fear. He had never felt such a sensation as being afraid for his own life. This is worse than physical pain, he thought to himself.  
  
Fed through the tube that sticks in me.  
  
He noticed a prick in his arm for the first time. He hadn't thought that he would have to have a needle. Shigure had told him that there were no anesthetics, so didn't medicine qualify?  
  
Just like a wartime novelty.  
  
He had thought that all he was doing was getting another eye in the middle of his head. No big thing, he'd shake off the pain and think only of his benefits.  
  
Tied to machines that make me be.  
  
He then remembered why he was going through this: Yukina, his sister. She had disappeared, looking for him. He wanted to find her first, just so he'd know she was safe.  
  
Cut this life off from me.  
  
But why did he care? He had never met his younger sister, and so far had gotten along okay without any real family. Why should he go out of his way just to see someone who would probably see him as a complete stranger? It wasn't worth all of this pain he was feeling now.  
  
Hold my breath as I wish for death Oh please, God, wake me.  
  
Hiei stopped thinking about that, and focused his thoughts on how he would get out of this hellish void. He felt that he was asleep, but he couldn't quite tell.  
  
Now this world is gone I'm just one, Oh God, help me hold my breath as I wish for death  
  
Oh please, God, help me.  
  
He figured that he should probably pray. He couldn't understand why he wanted to, but something provoked him to do so. He was tired of being in this silent darkness. So he prayed, and after he was done, he turned angry.  
  
Darkness,  
  
Imprisoning me  
  
All that I see  
  
Absolute horror  
  
His fear only grew as the clock in his head ticked on and on. With each passing second, the certainty of his fate was more and more decided. With his fear, his anger grew more. It was his own damn heart that had convinced him to go through with this. If he had only just accepted the fact that his sister may have died, then he'd probably be eating right now. He cursed at himself at his own stupidity.  
  
I cannot live  
  
I cannot die  
  
Trapped in myself  
  
Body my holding cell.  
  
Somehow this simple operation had gone horribly wrong. Maybe the needles had dug too deep, driving into his skull. Or maybe, all that had done this had felt the same way as he did. But he didn't care anymore. He was impatient in this cold void. He wanted to either live or die. Anything to get him out of this nightmare.  
  
Landmine  
  
Has taken my sight  
  
Taken my speech  
  
Taken my hearing  
  
He chuckled mentally at his desperation. It wasn't like he was in a war, and had gotten blown up. Right?  
  
Taken my arms  
  
Taken my legs.  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself warming up. It wasn't so cold anymore, or dark. Hiei figured that death had chosen him, and when he'd open his eyes, he'd be in Hell.  
  
Another huge wave of pain overtook him, and he opened an eye slowly.  
  
A bright light shown in his face as he felt a bandage tied around his head. He was wrong: He was alive, and now had the power of the Jagan. He couldn't wait to see how this would improve his abilities.  
  
Taken my soul.  
  
~ Twenty years later ~  
  
Hiei stood in a circle at Mukuro's camp, his sword out as he stared at his opponent. He was a bit worn out after his last battle, and secretly hoped that this would not be a huge challenge. His opponent finally took off his cloak, and Hiei gasped at who it was.  
  
Shigure, the same man who had put Hiei through that Hell about twenty years ago, stood, holding a circular blade around his body.  
  
Hiei knew that he would not win if he was fighting Shigure. He figured that this next attack would be his last, as he ran at the demon, sword out and ready.  
  
Left with life in Hell.  
  
The Jagan had served its purpose and then some. It had led Hiei to his sister, but his predictions had been correct: She had no idea who he was. I'm sorry, Yukina. I never found your brother for you. Well, not the brother you were looking for anyway, were Hiei's last thoughts before Shigure's sword sliced through his skin.  
  
Hiei lay on the ground, in a daze that could only be expected at death.  
  
Now this world is gone I'm just One.  
  
But, Hiei smirked. He had already been though this before. This was nothing to him.  
  
Oh God help me,  
  
hold my breath as I wish for death.  
  
This time, Hiei got what he prayed for. Death chose him in seconds, pulling him downward.  
  
Hiei took this short time he had to think, There is a God after all.  
  
Oh please, God, help me.  
  
~ End story! ~ 


End file.
